the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
The B-Girls
The B-Girls are the largest all female villain team operating in and around Millennium City. They are known to be hostile and aggressive, and heroes are warned to approach them with caution. They are not known to be killers but are an extremely well-rounded and experienced team, with well-practiced team moves that can make them dangerous foes for any hero, team or solo. The B-Girls got their start in 2003, organized by the masterful tactician Bitter Pill. Committing herself frequently to Bellereve Hospital for Metahumans, Bitter Pill kept on the lookout for disenfranchised girls with impressive super abilities. Her first recruit was Bubblegum, then Bully, and lastly Brat. For the first year of their activity, the foursome established themselves through high stakes crimes, usually robbing banks, armored cars, jewelry stores, and art galleries. They proved to be overpowering to local law enforcement, and even gained notoriety for defeating superheroes. Up until Bubblegum's defection, the B-Girls never lost a fight. When Bubblegum switched sides and betrayed the Girls' hideout, Bitter Pill was arrested and incarcerated in Stronghold. Brat took control of the team and proved to be just as capable a leader as Bitter Pill was. Brat devised certain strategies, including team maneuvers, that further increased their successes. She also wrote the team Ground Rules, which follow. *No more than four B-Girls will ever be present on a mission. That way, if any or all members of the team are arrested the remainder of the Girls can either stage a rescue or, if the captured team mates are incarcerated in Stronghold, go on a recruitment drive to replenish the team numbers. *There shall never be more than 20 B-Girls. *All earnings will be distributed evenly. *No B-Girl will ever betray another. (Brat has proved her seriousness of this rule by executing one of the Girls whom threatened to go rouge.) The B-Girls remain a competent and dangerous team but have also become local celebrities after a fashion, as they will sometimes take all their ill-gotten gains and give it to charity. They have also surprised heroes on a few occasions by switching sides and fighting alongside heroes, without betraying them, when a major menace threatens the entire city. Roster The team is comprised of 20 young women, many of whom are still in their teens. Under Bitter Pill's leadership the team was unified by matching uniforms: a cheerleading outfit in white and orange with blonde wigs. Since Brat took over each of the Girls has devised their own superhuman costume. *'BRAT '''is the current team leader. She is a brilliant strategist and tactician, and the current roster of Girls are all loyal because of her leadership. She is a professed mutant with the ability to create and manipulate an unknown form of energy for destructive purposes. Brat is five feet six inches tall with an athletic build and shoulder length brown hair. Her costume is a white bodysuit with bright blue gloves, mask, thigh boots, and belt. She is one of the founding members and is 22 years old. *'BULLY is the team brick, and pretty straightforward. She sees an enemy and charges in, fists flying. Bully wears a bright red one piece costume with a yellow stripe down the front, bare legs and feet, and fingerless red gloves. her hair is long and blonde, and often elaborately braided. She gets great enjoyment from taunting her foes before, during, and after a battle. She is one of the founding members and is sixteen years old. *'BOBCAT '''claims to have been in an accident when she was young which gave her her superhuman agility, extraordinary senses, and claws powerful enough to rend steel. She wears a light brown body stocking with bare feet. her gloves and mask are yellow and her hair is bright red. She is fifteen years old. *'BYTE 'is a living arsenal of bioelectricity, able to convert her own body energy into devastating attacks, most infamously where she leaps onto an opponets back and keeps surging electricty through them until they are down. She is the team's computer and electronics expert. She wears a white body stocking and helmet with a bright blue two-way visor. When ehr powers are active she appears to be made of electricity. She is nineteen years old. *'BRONZE 'is the second team brick, serving in a support role for Bully. She can transform herself into an organic metal of a bronze hue, and fights with a sledgehammer. She's extremely tough and durable but not so much so as Bully. Bronze is a pretty sixteen year old Asian girl with pale skin and pixie cut black hair. Her costume consists of a black sports bra, boots, mask, and gloves with red leggings. *'BILLOW 'claims to be a mutant. She has the power to create and direct thick patches of an inky black substance like tar, and transform her body into a similar substance. It has been noted upon that her powers are very similar to the supervillain Deva. Billow is 20 years old. Her costume consists of a black body stocking with grey thigh boots, belt, mask, and full face mask. Her hair is blonde. *'BOOM 'has the power to speed up air molecules around her at such speeds that she literally detonates, causing massive concussive damage over a sixty foot area. There's been a few hero teams that have surrounded her thinking the fight was over and...boom. Boom is fourteen years old, with a slender build. Her costume consists of black leggings, mask, and gloves with a white blouse and white ankle boots. *'BOBSLED 'is the team speedster, clocked so far at a running speed of 500 miles an hour. She is able to generate extremely durable force fields and barriers which she uses to defend her team mates with. The fields she generates makes her frictionless, and able to squeeze away from holds and entangles with relative ease. *'BALLGAME 'is an energy projector, able to generate orbs of yellow energy that explode on contact. She serves a support role, lobbing her explosive blasts into hero teams while the bricks wade in for some clobberin' time. *'BUSTLE 'is a highly skilled martial artist whom can also teleport. She has gotten her team out of a few scrapes by teleporting them all away from the fight when the Girls were out-matched. Bustle is an attractive Japanese girl wearing a bright green kimono-like blouse with dramatic bell cuffs and a full-faced white smiley face mask. She likes to keep her legs and feet bare. *'BEARHUG'is apparently a young Russian woman capable of shape-shifting into a1200 pound grizzly bear. When in this form she is highly resistant to physical damage and can deliver powerful blows. One swipe of her arm is enough to kill a normal adult male. She is a snarky individual, constantly hurling a stream of insults at her foes during battle. Bearhug is twenty years old with short red hair. her costume consists of a bright gold outfit with silver boots, trunks, gloves to her biceps, and mask. *'BROOD 'lives up to her name by being morose, sullen, and angry. In addition to these friends winning traits, she is a very powerful mentalist with an array of telekinetic powers and the ability to mentally assault her opponent's mind directly. Brood's costume consists of a black bodysuit, over which she wears a thick black cloak and hood with silver trim. Rather than wear a mask she conceals her identity with white greaspaint, with black around both eyes and on her lips. *'BANTER is the second team mentalist, forming a powerful union with Brood whom happens to be her best friend. Banter's power is mind control; she is capable of forcing people to bend to her will. She takes her name from the odd side effect of her power: Her victims tend to spew forth all manner of inane comments while under her influence. Banter is fifteen years old and black, clad is a pale green body stocking. She doesn't wear a mask. *'BACKHAND' is a martial artist. She often coordinates her strikes with those of Bustle, the two tend to aggressively target brick heroes and pummel them until they are down. Backhand is a nineteen year old Japanese girl and where Bustle will often fight bare handed Backhand likes to use a variety of martial arts weaponry, paired sai are her favorite. Her costume consists of a light orange leotard with darker orange thigh boots, fingerless gloves, and an eerie 'smiley face' orange mask. *'BOOBYTRAP' is rarely seen on the field. She's the team's technical whiz kid who designs and builds all of the team uniforms, weapons, and gadgets. Those few heroes whom have glimpsed her say that she is the youngest of the B's at just ten or eleven years old. She is extremely vehement and bitter, a slightly overweight girl with unkempt brown hair and doesn't wear a costume. *'BEST '''claims to be just that, and it shows in her absolute arrogance. She is an Olympic level fencer, utilizing a foil made for her by Boobytrap that carries a lethal electrical charge. Best is overly-fond of caling superheroes out and then making a public spectacle of defeating them. Best is a pretty seventeen year old blonde with a slight accent from the European Bloc. * '''BELLICOSE'Is the only B that lacks any kind of super-power. How exactly she made it into the B's is unknown. Those whom ask her tend to wind up in intensive care. Bellicose wears a shining silver and gold skintight suit of power armor, and some have suggested that this armor, obviously built by Boobytap, was Bellicose's ticket in. The armor is equipped with tiny fusion-generated missiles, vibranium 'claws' which extend from the forearms, and retractable photon cannons for each shoulder. * '''BISHOP '''is one nasty mentalist because her mental powers can't be detected or traced, even by some of the world's most powerful psychics. Because of this she isn't often in costume--a red leotard with blue finger gloves, trunks, and boots--but will instead hide herself among the gathered civilian witnesses, overwhelming heroes with severe bouts of confusion, beffudlement, and illusion. * '''BLEAK '''is a powerful wielder of ice and snow powers. A very strong villain, she can overwhelm even two or three heroes as a time with blasts of frigid wind, daggers or swords or clubs made of ice, encase them in bricks or shackles of ice, and blind them with sudden and intense snow storms. She is a petite blonde clad in a white body suit with dark blue gloves, boots, mask, and a jagged icicle design on her chest. * '''BLASPHEMY '''is the newest addition to the B team. She is a sturdy and solid Japanese teenager clad in a dark green full-length leotard with light green boots, gloves, and mask. She takes her name because of the way her power manifests: through her mouth. She is able to emit destructive sonic booms, yells, howls, and screeches which can knock multiple foes over, deafen them, or send them flying through the air. Team Maneuvers Having worked together for so long, the B-Girls have developed a variety of team maneuvers to cope with any situation. Brat ensures that the entire team practices these moves over and over so that they become reflexive, with each Girl responding instantly when the command word is shouted. *Bomb's away: Bustle grabs an opponent, preferably a light armored one, and teleports them into half a dozen or so of Boom's explosive spheres. *Blitzkrieg: All of the energy blasters concentrate their full powered blasts on one target. Works great against bricks, *Bat in the Belfry: Bully or Bronze launches an opponent skyward. The energy projectors then blast the helpless target. *Boot to the head: One of the girls launches at attack at nothing, and as the blast is fired Bobsled speeds an enemy into the way of the blast or Bustle teleports them into it. *Brick-a-brac: Bully, Bronze, and Bustle all strike the same target at once. Brat is constantly devising new team moves, so just when heroes think they've learned the B-Girls coordinated efforts they get hot with a slew of brand new ones. The B-Girls are a competent and powerful team of high stakes theives. Despuite the hiccup they encountered with Bubblegum's defection, they managed to recover quickly and regroup. They all still remain at large and their capture has been a top priority for many heroes and hero teams. Category:Villains Category:Villain Teams